Noritaka Funamizu
Noritaka Funamizu (船水 紀孝 Funamizu Noritaka?, born December 14, 1965), sometimes credited as Poo, worked at Capcom as a game director, game producer, game designer, and the former General Manager of Capcom's Production Studio 1. Career Funamizu joined Capcom in 1985. Prior to that, he wrote for "Beep" as a part-time contributor until he was invited into the company by senior staff. When he joined Capcom, he befriended fellow designer Yoshiki Okamoto while playing a game of catchball. During the late 1980s and up until the mid-1990s, Funamizu designed and co-designed several of the company's arcade games, including Super Street Fighter II and the Street Fighter Alpha series). Funamizu would be later promoted to General Manager of Capcom's Production Studio 1. where he stayed until 2004, when he left to help found "Crafts & Meister". Works at Capcom *''Gun.Smoke '' - Character design *''Side Arms Hyper Dyne'' - Game designer *''1943: The Battle of Midway'' - Designer *''Forgotten Worlds'' - Game designer *''Dynasty Wars'' - Game designer *''U.N. Squadron'' - Planner *''1941: Counter Attack'' - Planner *''Mega Twins'' - Director *''Varth: Operation Thunderstorm'' - Director *''The Punisher'' - Director *''Super Street Fighter II'' - Planner *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' - Planner *''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' - Game Planner *''Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams'' - Planner *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' - Planner and Producer *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' - General producer *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' - General producer *''Star Gladiator'' - General producer *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' - General producer *''Mega Man 8'' - General producer *''Red Earth'' - General producer *''Street Fighter III'' - General producer *''Battle Circuit'' - General producer *''Vampire Savior'' - General producer *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' - General producer *''Capcom Sports Club'' - General producer *''Mega Man X4'' - General producer *''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' - General producer *''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact'' - General producer *''Breath of Fire III'' - General producer *''Marvel vs. Capcom'' - General producer *''Street Fighter EX2'' - Motion designer *''Resident Evil 2'' - General Producer *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' - Planner and General producer *''Mega Man & Bass'' - General Producer *''Plasma Sword'' - Producer *''Tech Romancer'' - General Producer *''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike'' - General Producer *''Strider 2'' - General Producer *''Resident Evil 3'' - General Producer *''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'' - Supervisor *''Power Stone'' - General Producer *''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' - General Producer *''Dino Crisis'' - General Producer *''Spawn: In the Demon's Hand'' - General Producer *''Project Justice'' - General Producer *''Power Stone 2'' - General Producer *''Breath of Fire IV'' - Executive Producer *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' - General Producer *''Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000'' - General Producer *''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' - General Producer *''Resident Evil Code: Veronica'' - General Producer *''One Piece Mansion'' - General Producer *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages'' - Producer *''Heavy Metal: Geomatrix'' - General Producer *''Auto Modellista'' - General Producer *''Gotcha Force'' - General Producer *''Devil May Cry 2'' - Executive Producer *''Chaos Legion'' - Supervisor *''Resident Evil Outbreak'' - Event Planner and Executive Producer *''Monster Hunter'' - Executive Producer Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Former Capcom Staff Category:Artists Category:Real-life people Category:Male people